List of Kelemane's species
List of individuals from Kelemane's species. Named individuals * Gotana-Retz * Kelemane * Kelemane, the father of Kelemane * Tureena * Doric * Jason Tebreeze * Mareeza Unnamed individuals Astronomer The Astronomer spent years trying to contact Voyager by using radio waves, and sending prime numbers. Unlike his ancestors who at first thought Voyager was a god and then a star with people on it, he knew it was a sky ship. When he was young he did not have any sky ship toys, as his grandfather would not allow it. His grandfather told him that the sky ship was an palace inhabited by an evil prince where bad children went. He eventually sent a verbal message to Voyager informing them that the planet meant them no harm and that the ground shaken caused by Voyager's attempt to break orbit was causing considerable damage to the planet. Voyager did get his message, but due to the space-time differential, by the time the message reached Voyager, the astronomer had been dead for a hundred year. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") :The Astronomer was played by Daniel Zacapa. Cleric The Cleric was confidant and teacher to Kelemane. He taught Kelemane to abandon the old superstitutions of the past about the "ground shaker", which was really Voyager. Despite the cleric not believing in most superstitutions, he would not eat the fire fruit Kelemane offered it to him. He believed that it was poison and should be used only as an offering to the ground shaker. Kelemane believed that Voyager was a star with people on it and asked the cleric to write a letter to the protector on the star. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") :The Cleric was played by Olaf Pooley. Shaman The Shaman was the religious leader on a planet. While preparing an offering to his god, he discovered Voyager, which had become trapped in a gravimetric gradient that pulled it into an orbit where it became trapped. He believed it to be another god opposing his old god, Thaal, and feared this "new god" because it caused the ground to shake. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") :The Shaman was played by Melik Malkasian. Technician The Technician was an assistant to the astronomer who was trying to contact Voyager. As a young boy, he had all of the sky ship toys. He was tired of trying to contact Voyager and believed that the crew might be dead. He suggested to the astronomer to send a voice message. By the time Voyager received the messages, the astronomer and technician had been dead for over a hundred years. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") :The Technician was played by Jon Cellini. Tribal Alien The tribal alien was consulted by the Shaman who explained how the new god had appeared suddenly. The tribal alien believed that this new god was jealous of their old god, and that the fire fruit which was offered to the old god should be given only to the new god, something that would appease the new god and stop the ground from shaking. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") :The Tribal Alien was played by Walter H. McCready. Kelemane's species Kelemane's species Kelemane's species